


Carente de palabras

by IssyvonSchweetz



Series: Bad ending [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Past Infidelity, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssyvonSchweetz/pseuds/IssyvonSchweetz
Summary: Notas finales: Tsunade nunca heredo el Mokuton por ser nieta de Tobirama, pero hey, parece que en Boruto incluso Moegi lo tiene así que ya este fic no tiene lógica jajaja.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito
Series: Bad ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975630
Kudos: 1





	Carente de palabras

En palabras de muchos, el hijo de Hashirama era su fiel imagen pero lamentablemente nunca heredó el Mokuton y nunca mostró capacidad de lograrlo. Para los más cercanos, el chico era un calco de su madre —la princesa Mito—, y era por eso que el muchacho debía estar orgulloso de su grandes reservas de chakra.

Tobirama siempre escucho esas palabras por la aldea desde que el más pequeño comenzó a mostrarse y corretear por el lugar, de madres con curiosidad, de hombres lamentándose, de líderes de clanes burlándose. Su hermano siempre se encerró en el papeleo y viejas memorias, que con el paso del tiempo se remarcaba y se asentaba más en el mayor, viviendo en su propio mundo, mientras tanto él actuó como mas padre para su sobrino y el único ser que fue capaz de callar esas palabras tan dolorosas. Extrañamente un padre, o eso fue lo que dijo el joven heredero cuando estaban a solas, el mayor siempre se ponía incómodo y lo obligaba a callarlo.

Mito nunca estuvo presente cuando su hijo lo llamaba padre, pero si estuvo cuando los más pequeños lo llamaban abuelo. Ella siempre fue una mujer suave y dura al mismo tiempo, pero cuando escuchaba eso, sus ojos se perdían en algún punto. Y entonces fue la guerra que se llevó a su hermano, y luego a su querido sobrino, deseo resguardarse en memorias viejas pero él no era así, solo le quedo vigilar la aldea e imaginar un futuro.

En palabras, para muchos de la aldea y fuera de esta, Tsunade era la nieta de Senju Hashirama. Para los más cercanos, Tsunade y Nawaki fueron más nietos de Tobirama que de alguien más.

Tobirama nunca supo cómo tomarse esos rumores o bromas en la aldea. Tsunade pudo los primeros años de su vida conocer a su abuelo físicamente antes que cayera en la guerra, pero los años siguientes fue Tobirama el que estuvo con la niña y Nawaki. Y el albino siempre lo sintió surrealista, la niña le decía abuelo con demasiada naturalidad pero al verla y cuando fue creciendo veía destellos de su hermano. La rubia tenia una sonrisa fácil, un carácter explosivo y tenía el mismo problema de apuestas que Hashirama. Nawaki por otro lado, su personalidad más suave le recordaba a Mito o el hijo de ella, sonriente pero más cordial.

Así los años pasaban, con un albino cuidando en su momento un hijo de Hashirama y luego los nietos con tanta naturalidad que algunas veces a Mito le dolía solo verlos. Entonces es un día, cuando a Tobirama recibe un aviso de una nueva guerra y la pequeña rubia llora sobre sus piernas, hipando, pidiéndole a su abuelo que no fuera a esa misión peligrosa, fue Mito quien la sacó de sus brazos y la llevó a cuarto.

—Hoy me preguntaba si tenía pergaminos sobre los jutsus médicos de Hashirama, ya que no heredó el Mokuton.

Tobirama habla desde el sillón cuando Mito vuelve a la sala, y por un momento ambos se ven más cansados y grandes de lo que son. La mujer, que ya comenzó a perder ese pelo pelirrojo y llenarse de destellos plateados, le da una sonrisa triste y toma su mano.

—Sabes que hubiera sido imposible que uno de ellos lo heredera.

—Tsunade se parece tanto a él…

—Lose, y la culpa me ahoga.

Tobirama no intenta consolarla, a él siempre la culpa lo persigue, desde el mismo día que su sobrino entre bromas y verdades lo llamó padre.

Para los más cercanos, en humor comentaban que el podría tranquilamente pasar como el abuelo de ese par de niños. Para personas como Tobirama y Mito, solo lo sentían como otro peso más de culpa a sus hombros ya cansados, pero no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, solo sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podían. Y entonces fue la guerra, esa que se llevo a su familia de poco a poco, por fin lo reclamó.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Tsunade nunca heredo el Mokuton por ser nieta de Tobirama, pero hey, parece que en Boruto incluso Moegi lo tiene así que ya este fic no tiene lógica jajaja.


End file.
